Another One Bites The Dust
by MissJayne
Summary: Bringing in a suspect isn't the easiest job in the world. Gibbs and Jenny know this the hard way. JIBBS. For Aly.


_For Aly: Happy birthday!_

Another One Bites The Dust

Tony DiNozzo winced as he approached the ER. Ahead, he could hear Gibbs and Jenny arguing.

He could think of several places he would rather be. Fighting to the death with Ziva was one. Helping the Probie with his latest book was another. Even dealing with a caffeine-deprived Gibbs would be more fun than this.

He wasn't even sure what had gone wrong. For some reason unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the Boss had decided to take Jenny along to apprehend a suspect. They had been laughing and joking as they had left the Navy Yard, clearly happy to be spending time together.

Which had only led to more bets about what had really happened in Paris. Tony was certain it was a steamy love affair, while McGee had argued that they had been nothing more than partners. Ziva had been forced to come to McGee's rescue when Tony had stated that the Probie wouldn't know sexual tension if he was stuck in a women's prison.

Abby had come up to the squad room and joined in the discussion, pointing out that Mommy and Daddy were perfect for each other if only they'd open their eyes. This had led to a long argument about how evil they were allowed to be in their efforts to get the two of them together.

It had only been broken by a phone call. And the news wasn't good. In the process of taking down their suspect, Jenny had ended up falling down a flight of stairs and Gibbs had been smacked against a filing cabinet. Although the suspect was now in custody, with added charges for attacking federal agents, Gibbs and Jenny had been taking to the nearest hospital.

Judging by the shouting, both of them were fine. It was when the parents went quiet that it was time to worry.

Abby bounced into the room first. She had insisted on coming along when she had heard the news, wanting to see for herself that Jenny and Gibbs were alive and well. Tony wasn't sure this was the best idea; the boss and the boss' boss might survive a fight with a suspect, but Abby's hugs were enough to squeeze the life out of anyone. But he couldn't refuse the Goth when she pouted and she would only have panicked back at the Navy Yard.

"You're alive!" the Goth squealed as she launched herself at Gibbs.

"Yes, Abby," Jenny snapped, clearly not happy at being fussed over by the doctor. "He's alive after taunting his suspect."

"I did not taunt him," Gibbs retorted, allowing Abby to strangle him.

Jenny gave an unladylike snort. "You told him that he was a complete failure and couldn't even dispose of a body properly. You insulted his intelligence and his job, and how can I forget about bringing up his anger management issues?"

"I got him to confess to murder," Gibbs shot back.

"And the ends justify the means?" she questioned.

Gibbs muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'politicians'.

"Say that again," Jenny demanded.

"I didn't say anything!" he protested.

"I'm not deaf," she countered.

"Mommy and Daddy shouldn't fight so much," Abby declared, trying to break up the quarrel.

She was met with two equally furious glares.

"We don't need to stay any longer," Tony hurriedly added. "You're both okay and that's all that matters. We'll head back and man the fort."

They weren't even out of the room before the bickering started again.

* * *

"'Mommy and Daddy shouldn't fight so much'," Jenny recalled, a grin on her face.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced over at her. She was lying back on the couch in her study, with doctor's orders to take it easy for the next few days. Not that she would – she was far too stubborn for that.

"You started it," he informed her, handing over a fresh mug of coffee.

She sipped it gratefully. "Your suspect threw the first punch after you taunted him. How is this my fault?"

"You were flirting with him first," he pointed out.

She sat up, her grin widening. "Let me get this straight," she chuckled. "Jethro Gibbs felt _threatened _by that idiot?"

"I didn't say that," he replied. He gently pushed her back down onto the couch. He certainly didn't plan to tell her of the jealousy that had coursed through him at the sight of her flirting with their suspect. Nor of his desire to punch every man that looked at her.

"You have nothing to worry about," she promised him, her emerald eyes still twinkling. "I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded, loving the way she understood him so well. She knew exactly how to calm him down and make him feel on top of the world.

He admired her as she stretched cat-like, trying to find a position that didn't hurt her back so much. He could still remember the blind panic that had consumed him when she had been lying unmoving at the foot of the stairwell. If her eyes hadn't fluttered open when they did, he himself would be dealing with a murder charge right now.

"Let's get you upstairs," he offered, pulling her up gently and making sure she still had her coffee.

Her complaint was expected. "I can get some work done in here," she whined.

He guided her up the stairs. "My point. It's Friday, we both have the rest of the day off and the whole weekend after that. I can look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after."

He opened her bedroom door and glanced at all the pillows piled on her bed. It had to be more comfortable than the couch. "I want to look after you," he told her.

She nodded, allowing him to settle her into bed. Now that he looked at her more closely, she appeared to be in need of some sleep. "Are we continuing to argue in front of your children?" she queried.

"Don't see the harm," he answered, making sure she was tucked in tightly before lying down next to her.

"Can't have Tony winning the pool," she yawned.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off into the land of sleep. "As long as you're happy, I don't mind," he whispered.

THE END


End file.
